villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Goro
Prince Goro (simply known as Goro) is the strong but sophisticated prince of the Shokan race and an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. Despite swearing allegiance to Shao Kahn, After being the Mortal Kombat champion for over 500 years, Goro simply wishes overthrow him and take his place as Emperor of Outworld. Even if it means opting to aid the soul-stealing sorcerer Shang Tsung in his quest to conquer Earthrealm. He is the secondary antagonist in the first game and film, a major antagonist in Mortal Kombat Trilogy, a minor antagonist in Mortal Kombat: Deception and Armageddon and a supporting antagonist in Mortal Kombat 9. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also played Gantu in Disney's Lilo & Stitch, the Pig Sheriff in Samurai Jack, and Principal Brian Lewis in American Dad!, and by Vic Chao in Mortal Kombat X. Biography Original Timeline ''Mortal Kombat'' A member of the four-armed Shokan race, Goro became the Grand Champion of the Mortal Kombat tournament after defeating the Great Kung Lao. For 500 years, he remained undefeated and helped Shang Tsung grow ever closer to achieving Shao Kahn's goal of domination over Earthrealm. In his tenth title defense, however, during the last tournament at his Lair on Shang Tsung's secret Island within Earthrealm's Lost Sea, he faced Liu Kang, a shaolin monk chosen by the White Lotus Society to represent them. Kang pushed him to his limits and finally defeated the mighty Shokan warrior. In the tournament's aftermath, he went missing after a battle where he fought the Black Dragon thug Kano, movie suoerstar Johnny Cage and Special Forces operative Sonya Blade, and was believed to be dead. ''Mortal Kombat 4'' After Shao Kahn's defeat, Prince Goro reappeared. He challenged Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat, but lost again to the Shaolin Monk. Despite having the intent to avenge his losses at the hands of Liu Kang, Prince Goro began to take an interest in the matters of his own race and he joined his fellow Shokan in the war against the Centaurians. Princess Kitana of Edenia intervened and negotiated both races an uneasy truce and peace accord. During the negotiations, Kung Lao appeared and challenged Goro. He wanted to kill Goro for vanquishing his ancestor, the Great Kung Lao. Kung Lao slashed Prince Goro's chest leaving a scar in it. Since it was a ceremonial blow, Kung Lao considered the score settled and the two shook hands. When the fallen Elder God Lord Shinnok and his legion of darkness were defeated and the realm of Edenia was once again free, Prince Goro and the Shokan race decided to ally with Princess Kitana the Edenians. As a condition in their partnership, Goro signed a peace treaty with the Centaurians. ''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' Years later, during the time of the Deadly Alliance, the united Edenians and Shokans marched on Shao Kahn's weakened army. Prince Goro was exhausted from battle and was struck from behind by the wraith Noob Saibot. He was mortally wounded, apparently dying from the injury. So, Princess Kitana held a royal funeral at the Kuatan Palace for her former ally. However, Goro was able to survive, being saved from death by Shao Kahn himself, with the promise to return the Shokans to their former glory and the banishment of the Centaurians in exchange for his allegiance. Agreeing to these terms, Goro placed his royal seal on a nearby fallen disfigured Shokan (whom Kitana and the other Shokans found and mistook for him, successfully deceiving them while hiding his defection) and resumed his place at Shao Kahn's side. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' Goro helped Shao Kahn to become the Emperor of Outworld again. Along with Shang Tsung, he aided Shao Kahn in reclaiming his stronghold, which was occupied by the Edenian forces led by Mileena. The three crushed all who defended the stronghold, and with their combined might destroyed the reinforced door that guarded the throne room. Mileena then surrendered, and Shao Kahn became Emperor once more. Later on, Goro was confronted by Taven in Shao Kahn's Fortress. The Edenian demigod wished to kill the Netherrealm necromancer known as Quan Chi but in order to do so he had to get through Goro first, fighting him on the Balcony. Taven eventually defeated Goro, who stormed off, telling Taven that if they were to meet in the battle field, he would not be so lucky. Goro then joins the Forces of Darkness where he was killed somewhere in the middle of the Battle of Armageddon. Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Prince Goro celebrated nine consecutive victories in Mortal Kombat and brought more honor to the Shokan race with each victory. He entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to fight for Outworld and to help the emperor, Shao Kahn, achieve his goal: to conquer Earthrealm. Goro appeared in his lair where he confronted the last remaining Earthrealm warrior, Liu Kang. Although Goro was considered a mighty warrior and had experience on his side, he was defeated by Liu Kang, who later defeated the sorcerer Shang Tsung, winning the Mortal Kombat tournament and assuring freedom for Earthrealm. Prince Goro is later seen along with Sheeva at the beginning of the second tournament in Shao Kahn's throne room. He offers Shao Kahn a Ying Yang seal. Kahn inspects the seal, then hands it back to Goro. The significance of the Yin Yang seal (if any) is never explained. Later on, Prince Goro found Liu Kang in the Tower at Shao Kahn's Fortress searching for Princess Kitana, Goro tried to challenge Liu Kang, but ended up fighting Kung Lao instead. The Shaolin Monk was victorious, avenging the death of his ancestor, the Great Kung Lao. After defeating Goro, Kung Lao demanded the location of Kitana, Goro told them that she was to be found in the Coliseum, but he had no doubt the Edenian princess was going to be executed. Enraged by Goro's words, Liu Kang knocked the Shokan Prince unconscious. Goro later appeared guarding Earthrealm prisoners alongside Kintaro and Kano, and was frozen by Cyber Sub-Zero. Both Goro and Kintaro broke free of the ice and faced the former Lin-Kuei in a two-on-one match, but the two Shokan ended up losing to the cyborg. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Comics Prince Goro is first featured in flashbacks narrated by Kotal Kahn, which reveal Goro aided Shao Kahn in slaughtering the people of Osh-Tekk. In another flashback from the Kytinn creature D'Vorah's perspective, Prince Goro accompanied the emperor Shao Kahn and his general Reiko to the Arnyek Islands to aid in their conquest. The Shokan prince later oversaw the enslavement of the Kytinn alongside D'Vorah and Shao Kahn. In the present, Prince Goro was sent by Outworld's new emperor to hunt down the traitors to the empire, Reiko and Mileena. However, though Goro succeeds in locating them in Outworld's Golden Desert, he is successfully swayed to their side by promises of restoring the Shokan to their former glory and vows to kill Kotal Kahn for them. Goro discusses with Reiko over their strategy to lure Kotal Kahn to them, as well as their ambush of his father, Kotal K'etz. While Rain blocks out the sun using storm clouds to weaken the Osh-Tekk and Red Dragon mercenaries Reiko hired lay in wait using cloaking technology, Goro stands boldly outside Mileena and Reiko's fortress within the Golden Desert as K'etz approaches with a band of warriors, Reiko having lured them there by leaking their location for their trap. Kotal K'etz declares Goro a traitor and strikes him with Shao Kahn's own Wrath Hammer, shattering several teeth in his jaw, though Goro is hardly fazed. Challenging K'etz to do his best, Goro uses a fireball and dropkick to catch the former ruler of Osh-Tekk off-guard while Mavado of the Red Dragon clan springs the trap on K'etz forces. Smashing K'etz's skull against a rock, all the while declaring he is no ratcatcher for his son, before claiming the Wrath Hammer for himself and using it to decapitate K'etz, killing him. Goro rallies the Red Dragon mercenaries, with Rain at his side, as he informs them that Mavado has reported Kotal Kahn's approach, the usurper emperor riding alone to face them. Goro then declares the Kotal Kahn will die as his father did, at his hands. Later, Goro watches as Kotal approaches, alone, with Rain calling the Osh-Tekk mad, which Goro states was their plan all along, to make Kotal reckless and easy to kill. Goro orders Rain to block the sun to render Kotal powerless, but while Rain complies and summons more clouds, Kotal Kahn badly burns the traitor with the sun anyway, revealing his enhanced power through blood magic. Unconcerned for his ally's condition, Goro calls the first wave of Red Dragon forces to meet Kotal head on, but they are all slaughtered in short order and the emperor challenges Goro to kombat. Goro eagerly accepts, commanding the remainder of his forces to stay behind. Goro declares that Shao Kahn would never have allowed an Osh-Tekk on the throne and that he knew better than to treat a Shokan as a servant and attacks Kotal with a fireball, proclaiming that the Shokan live to conquer. A wounded Kotal Kahn attempts to rise, but Goro kicks him back onto the ground, before lifting Kotal up his neck. The Shokan Prince mocks Kotal, telling him to struggle and die with dignity like his father did. However, this proves to be Goro's fatal mistake, as the enraged son takes vengeance for his father and escapes Goro's grasp, taking Goro's arm with him. A shocked and agonized Goro can do nothing as Kotal takes each of his arms off with a single swing of his sword. Falling to his knees, Goro begs Kotal Kahn to finish him as his forces are slaughtered by Kotal's own, having been hidden by the Saurian warrior Reptile. Kotal considers it before declining, declaring it to be an act of kindness that is forbidden by Shokan tradition, further infuriating the humiliated prince. Later, though unseen, Reptile reveals Goro will be returned to the city of Kuatan to be imprisoned. Goro is seen kneeling in shame before his father King Gorbak. Instead of executing him for his failure, however, Gorbak sheds a tear for his son's shame and bids him to rise. Goro asks his father to kill him, the prince declaring himself an unworthy heir, but Gorbak refuses and proclaims that the Shokan will no longer suffer under Osh-Tekk rule before revealing to his son he has sent an army led by Kintaro to strike at Kotal Kahn while he is weak. Goro's father ultimately failed to kill Kotal Kahn and instead lost his life. Goro numbly witnesses the cremation of his father's body when he is approached by Kintaro, who tells Goro his injuries disqualify any claim he had to the throne. After Kintaro informs him of the contest for the crown to be held after the final battle with Z'unkahrah, Goro asks him what if he were to enter, and Kintaro warns him, reminding him of his crippling while mockingly reminding him Gorbak is no longer there to protect him. Goro makes it clear he will return, and vows vengeance on any disloyal Shokan, saying they will beg for mercy and be shown none. With that, Goro departs Kuatan on a massive bison-like beast. In his exile, Goro studies the draconic lore of Onaga the Dragon King, and becomes intrigued when he learns it was purported that Onaga possessed powerful regenerative abilities. Preparing himself to meet with the Red Dragon clan's leader Daegon, one of the 2 half-immortal sons of the Edenian god Argus. Goro fought and defeated Kenshi Takahashi, a traitor from the clan and dragged his body to the Krimson Forest where the Red Dragon's main headquarters resides. Arriving, Goro requests to see Daegon, only to be mocked by several Red Dragon soldiers. When one calls Goro the "prince of cripples", the former Shokan champion kicks the soldier into his compatriots before stomping on them. Before he can kill them, Daegon makes his presence known. Goro explains to the demigod he has studied their lore on Onaga, and though Daegon quickly understands his interest in the Dragon King, he asks why he should help Goro. The prince responds that he was already helping Daegon and presents Kenshi to him, which earns him Daegon's interest. ''Mortal Kombat X'' His absence from the main story mode is answered in the prequel comics: the Shokan did not ally with Mileena or Kotal Kahn, and thus were shunned by both and forced into being outcasts. He also serves as the last character the player faces before the Fallen Elder God Shinnok in the Classic Ladder mode. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' Although Goro is not playable in Mortal Kombat 11, his corpse is found on his throne in his lair, beneath the ruins of Shang Tsung's island, though it remains unknown how he exactly died. Mostly his death was like the countless other people found on the island Shang Tsung probably took the Shokan prince's so. Goro being defeated by Kotal Kahn in the Mortal Kombat X comics is mentioned during the story mode by Kotal Kahn. Even though Goro made a deal with Daegon in the comics to learn Onaga's regenerating ability to have all four arms again in Mortal Kombat . Goro's corpse is shown with all four arms Shang Tsung mentioned about bringing back the Dragon King Onaga. Gore might be one of the souls required to revive Onaga this is unknown though. Powers and Abilities Goro possesses superhuman strength and is one of the most powerful warriors alive, as evidenced by his winning nine straight Mortal Kombat tournaments. He can fire blasts of fire from his hands and mouth, leap high into the air to land on his opponents, and spin around with his fists out, which he can ignite with fire. Arguably the greatest fighter in the series he had unrivaled brutality and agility which made him a famously difficult character to beat. He was so tricky in fact that his strength had to be toned down in later games to give players a chance (anyone can face it he is a half dragon with four arms, and he is going to be competitive and tough). In other media Goro appears as the secondary antagonist in the 1995 Mortal Kombat film, where he is portrayed and voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Goro serves as an accomplice of Shang Tsung. During the movie, he kills various fighters, including Johnny's friend Art Lean. He is eventually killed by Johnny Cage, who manages to knock him off a cliff at Shang Tsung's Island to his death. Relations Allies *Emperor Shao Kahn (killed by Lord Raiden and the Elder Gods) *Shang Tsung (returns in DLC for MK 11) *Quan Chi (killed by Scorpion) *Reiko (killed by Havik in the MKX comics) *Rain (MIA) *Tanya (MIA) *Tarkata *Mileena (killed by D'Vorah in the MKX game) *Baraka (killed by D'Vorah in the MKX game) *Sindel (MIA) *Cyrax (killed himself in the MKX comics) *Smoke (MIA) *Noob Saibot (MIA) *Mavado (killed by Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs in the MKX comics) *Jarek (MIA) *Skarlet (MIA) *Kabal (MIA) *Hsu Hao (killed by Scorpion in the MKX comics) *Triborg (MIA) *Sektor (killed by Sub-Zero in the MKX comics) *Kano *Black Dragon Clan *Red Dragon *Daegon *Kintaro (killed by Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui in the MKX comics) *Havik (killed by Scorpion in the MKX comics) *Chaosrealmers *Netherrealm Demons *Reptile (formerly) *Ermac (formerly) *Saurians (formerly) *Sheeva (formerly) *Geras *Kronika Enemies *Earthrealm heroes *Liu Kang (young Liu Kang from original timeline currently a god) *Kung Lao (young Kung Lao from original timeline current leader of the Shaolin Monks) *Raiden (currently retired mortal advisor to Liu Kang) *Johnny Cage *Jade *Princess Kitana (young Kitana from original timeline current Kitana, Khan leader of Outworld) *Sonya Blade (sacrificed herself in MK 11) *Jax Briggs *Kenshi Takahashi (his soul was absorbed by Shang Tsung in DLC) *Special Forces *Masters Bo' Rai Cho *Kotal Kahn *Ferra/Torr *Erron Black *Saurians *Sheeva *Ermac *Reptile *Fujin *Sareena *Li Mei *Scorpion (young Scorpion from original timeline current leader of the Shirai Ryu cla ) *Sub-Zero *Cassie Cage *Takeda Takahashi *Jacqui Briggs *Kung Jin Quotes }} Trivia *Goro is stated to be a polygamist, possessing several wives/queens consort. Sheeva was originally believed to be one of them, but this has not been proven. *He had a cameo in Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Deception, where he is fighting Johnny Cage in Netherrealm, albeit missing his two lower arms. *Goro was voted #3 on Screwattack's Top 10 Mortal Kombat Kharacters list. *It was hinted that Goro felt nothing but contempt towards Shao Kahn as he rejoiced in the Emperor's "death" before being disappointed that he survived after Quan Chi (whom he calls "Deceiver") healed him. *His original name was "Gongoro". *According to series creator Ed Boon, there were two models of Goro. The first model was used for stop-motion in Mortal Kombat 1. The model was posed so much that it fell apart overtime. The second model is still intact. It is currently stored at Netherrealm studios. Navigation Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Amoral Category:Evil from the Past Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Enforcer Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:On & Off Category:Murderer Category:Giant Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Barbarian Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Monarchs Category:Xenophobes Category:Pawns Category:Opportunists Category:Mutilators Category:Honorable Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Necessary Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Damned Souls Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil